


Devoured

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: TWD Smut [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (bound wrists), Angry Negan, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Creampie, Cutting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Negan Being Negan, Orgasm Control, Vaginal Fingering, safe and consensual but not necessarily sane, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: You're drawn to Negan's volatile mood like a moth to a flame, but it's debatable whether the choice to let him take it out on your body is brave or stupid. You're in for a ride, that's for sure.





	Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Utterly self-indulgent. I've got no excuse for this.
> 
> Thanks to my phenomenal beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), you guys get this filth as an early Christmas present.  
> Happy Holidays!

Humid air caressed your skin, bringing with it the sweet scent of gardenias. The distant growling of chained walkers had become a familiar noise that no longer distracted you. 

Certainly not when you were lying spread-eagle on a massive, four-poster bed, your hands secured to the headboard by Negan’s leather belt that bit into your soft skin. The luxurious, grey silk sheets felt cool underneath you, creating a juxtaposition to the warm air that had caused your nipples to harden almost instantly and added a light sheen of sweat to your entire body.

You’d been lying like that for at least half an hour, being ignored by the Sanctuary’s leader, who was pacing back and forth.

Negan’s continued uncharacteristically foul mood had caused everyone in the Sanctuary to stay out of his way as much as possible or at least refrain from drawing any unnecessary attention to themselves lest they’d incur his wrath, the threat of Lucille hanging unspoken in the air.

Naturally, against your better judgement, you hadn’t been able to temper your curiosity. So you'd sought him out to find out what exactly had gotten him so riled up. Negan hadn't even given you an answer to said enquiry. Instead, he'd taken in your figure with a wolfish glint in his dark eyes that held no trace of his customary amusement and told you to either strip down and provide some goddamn entertainment or leave him the fuck alone.

You'd had countless rough nights with him as your playmate, but the simmering rage beneath that command had managed to genuinely scare you.

And thrill you beyond belief.

You knew without the shadow of a doubt that he'd exorcise whatever demons haunted him on your body, should you indeed say yes. Any sane person would've run for the hills. In fact, his entire harem of bimbos had made itself suspiciously scarce once they'd gotten wind of his dark mood. But … you'd never been one to play it safe.

So why start now?

The mere thought of seeing that carefully crafted mask he always wore finally slip had made your pulse race and prompted you to climb onto his bed, wordlessly and wide-eyed, after stripping down to your underwear. You obeyed his succinct order to spread your legs and put your hands above your head so he could secure them to the headboard with a rush of wetness between your thighs.

The setting sun filtered in through the windowed wall, bathing Negan's monochromatic bedroom in a fiery red glow that illuminated him from behind like an avenging angel.

Or the devil incarnate.

You took him in then. Narrow hips accentuated by the belts he wore. White, tight shirt stretched across his broad shoulders, showing just a sliver of the tattoo on his bicep. Red scarf slung around his neck. Defined jawline and high cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut glass. Five o’clock shadow that made women swoon left and right and thin lips that were drawn into a cruel smirk.

Your eyes travelled upwards towards those familiar, hazel eyes that looked even darker than usual with the light behind him and noticed that he’d caught you staring at him. A faint blush stained your cheeks at the knowing glint in his eyes and the awkwardness of having been caught checking him out so thoroughly.

“Negan, I -”

“Yer only speak when fuckin’ spoken to,” he snapped. “Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

You gulped audibly as he started stalking towards you, the epitome of an apex predator, making your stomach clench at the charged atmosphere. Frantically, you tried to clear your sluggish mind and figure out what exactly he wanted to hear.

“Yes … boss?” you said tentatively.

“Yer can do better than that, babygirl.” His voice got impossibly lower and you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up in response to the danger he posed.

“Uhm…”

“Uhm?” Negan mocked, sneering at your floundering.

“I don’t know what you want to hear,” you breathed out, tugging on your bindings as the distance between you grew closer, fight or flight instinct kicking in.

“Then yer fuckin’ better figure it out quickly,” Negan growled, freeing the bowie knife from its sheath at his thigh.

“Sir?” you asked uncertainly, eyes darting to the large blade, panicking slightly.

“There we go. Wasn’t so fuckin’ hard, was it? Huh?” he drawled. “Or are yer deliberately tryin’ to test my fuckin’ patience? That’s a fuckin’ stupid idea on most days, darlin’, but today it might end very fuckin’ badly for ya. So do us both a fuckin’ favour and be a good little pet.”

You drew in a stuttering breath, eyelashes fluttering as your arousal skyrocketed. “Whatever you want,” you replied slowly. “Sir.”

“Whatever I fuckin’ want, huh? Now that’s what I like to hear,” he purred, touching the tip of his knife to the middle of your bottom lip. His nose skimmed up the side of your neck as he placed his left hand on the headboard, leaning over and making you shiver as his hot breath hit your ear. “I’m gonna make yer scream, sweetheart.”

Whimpering, you made to draw your legs together to create some friction.

“Nuh-uh. Keep those goddamn thighs spread or I’ll have to fuckin’ punish yer,” Negan warned, biting your earlobe. “And believe me, darlin’, yer do not want me to do that.”

Gulping once again, you resumed your initial position; legs spread far enough apart that it made your hips ache, feet flat on the bed, calves touching the back of your thighs.

Negan pressed the tip of the knife to your skin as he began to slowly trail it from your lip over your chin, then further down, coming to rest at the hollow of your throat. He stopped applying pressure just shy of drawing blood. The danger made you tremble and yet the sensuality of the gesture raised goosebumps all over your body

“Yer like that, huh?” Negan practically purred before laughing menacingly. “You’ve always had a fuckin’ thing for this particular knife. Ain’t that fuckin’ right, doll? Don't think I haven't noticed.”

You nodded as you bit your lip at the sinful tone he was using.

“Fuckin’ answer me when I ask you a goddamn question!” he snapped with a low growl.

“Yes, Sir.” The vehemence in his voice startled you enough to feel the need to apologise in hopes of placating him. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Atta girl,” he said quietly, dragging the knife down between your breasts. He hooked it behind the bridge of your bra, made eye contact and cut through it in one smooth stroke, demonstrating just how sharp that wicked knife of his was. The hungry glint in his eyes and the dangerous smirk he sported caused you to suppress a moan.

Why was this turning you on so much?

Negan still wasn’t touching you with his hands. He wasn’t even looking at your body, maintaining eye contact instead as the knife travelled to your belly button and came to a stop just above the elastic of your panties.

“Last chance to change yer fuckin’ mind, babygirl. I won't go easy on ya.”

Tauntingly, you raised an eyebrow at him. “No way. I can handle you.”

“Careful now, if you start sassin’ me, I’ll make yer fuckin’ wish yer had taken me up on that very generous offer to back out,” he promised with narrowed eyes.

Whatever possessed you to bait him further, you didn’t know. “Promises, promises … I just hope you’re not all talk and no bite.”

Negan’s lips stretched into a wide, icy grin that sent a shiver down your spine. “So, the kitten feels like playin’, huh? Don’t say I didn’t fuckin’ warn yer when I clip those fuckin’ claws.”

Without warning, he quickly slashed your panties on both sides before tossing the ruined fabric aside, leaving you completely bare before him. Softly, he dragged the very tip of the large knife back and forth just above your mound. It took every ounce of self-control you had to keep your legs from twitching in response.

“My, my, someone’s very fuckin’ eager,” he drawled as he moved the flat of the blade to the apex of your thighs to caress your folds in a barely there touch. The surprisingly cool sensation had you almost bucking your hips.

“Ah, ah, ah. Stay still. Yer don’t want me to slip, now do ya? Look, how fuckin’ wet for me yer are, darlin’. Yer makin’ it almost too easy,” he mocked as he showed you the moisture gathered on the sharp blade before he laid the knife down above your pussy, the handle grazing your belly button.

Negan leant back from his hunched over position to unwind the red scarf from his neck. “Let’s up the ante, shall we?”

A rhetorical question since he didn’t wait for your answer before he placed the scarf over your eyes, fastening it at the back of your head. The leather of his glove scraping down your neck as he withdrew made your pulse flutter.

Lying naked, spread out like this with your hands restrained and your sight obscured when Negan was in such a volatile mood might not have been your wisest decision. But it was definitely proving to be the most exhilarating mix of arousal and fear you'd ever experienced.

Your whole body was tensed in anticipation of what he’d do next, but it took several minutes, which felt like hours to your heightened senses, before he touched you again. Without warning, Negan took a nipple into his mouth and gave it a hard suck before scraping his teeth across the sensitive bud. Your back arched in response, earning you a stinging slap to the inside of your thigh.

“Keep still,” he growled after he let go.

His gloved hand scratched across your stomach before he picked up the knife from its position in such a way that he dragged the hilt with its little protrusion at the very end down your abdomen. The coldness of the metal sent a shiver through you as Negan started to slowly circle your clit with it.

An involuntary moan escaped you.

“Look at my dirty girl,” he said with a mean laugh. “Yer gettin' off on this shit, darlin’? Huh?”

His taunting was accompanied by a harsh, unexpected swipe across your engorged nub that had you biting your lip to the point of breaking skin in an effort to keep from moving, the rusty tang of blood coated your tongue. You knew he’d make true on his promise of not going easy on you if you neglected to follow his orders. Nonetheless, you couldn't help the shudder that made your body tremble the tiniest bit, drawing a husky chuckle from your tormentor.

“Easy,” he murmured in a deceptively calm voice before he dragged the knife’s sharp, downward-pointed tip over the inside of your thigh, drawing a fine line of blood that made you gasp at the sting. “All yer gotta do is surrender and obey, princess, and I won't have to hurt ya,” he promised before the hot suction of his mouth made the fresh cut sting sharply.

“Yes, Sir,” you panted breathlessly. The thought of him tasting your blood was oddly erotic. His domineering demeanor always excited you but the palpable danger emanating from him today managed to turn you on beyond belief.

Bringing the hilt back to circle your clit as he knelt next to your hip, Negan brought two of his fingers to your entrance, teasingly rubbing back and forth.

"Remember to hold still, doll. Don't yer dare move a fuckin' muscle."

Your stomach clenched in anticipation at his words before two thick fingers were mercilessly forced into you. The action ripped a strangled moan from you; the sudden friction was almost too much to bear. As he began to push in and out, you felt yourself clench around his digits. The continued pressure of the knife's hilt on your clit in addition to his fingers stretching you had you panting loudly as heat began to spread through your body, increasing the wetness between your thighs.

Negan knew how to play you like a finely tuned instrument. Already, he was coaxing you towards an orgasm. You couldn't remember ever having gotten there this fast, but the way his blunt nails kept scratching along your G-spot made your thighs shake as he increased the pace. And the filthy, wet sounds accompanying his movements only heightened your arousal.

“You hear that, sweetheart? Yer so goddamn wet for me, yer dripping all over my hand,” he snarled.

Before you could even think of forming a reply, he'd stuffed another finger into your cunt, making you cry out in surprised pleasure. Your spine started to tingle with that familiar feeling of approaching orgasm and it took every ounce of discipline you possessed to not buck your hips. As your toes started to curl and you began to tip over the edge, Negan murmured, “I can feel ya clenchin’ around my fingers, but I haven't given yer permission to cum, princess.”

You moaned helplessly in response, trying to think of anything other than the pressure on your sensitive flesh. It was impossible. Not only have you never been good at controlling an orgasm but your vulnerable position heightened the sensations assaulting your body tenfold.

Negan curled his fingers and added a twisting motion every time he pulled back. Your thighs were shaking by now even though you stubbornly kept them in position. He wasn't playing fair. When he increased the force of the knife's hilt rubbing your clit, you lost your battle. Screaming, you arched into him as you climaxed.

He tutted at your disobedience, but didn't slow down at all. “Yer not good at followin’ orders, are ya? We gotta correct that.”

Your entire body was quivering from the continued stimulation. “Sir … stop … too much, please, I'm too sensitive.”

The low, mocking laugh that filled the air raised the hairs all over your body.

“Yer think yer can disobey me without repercussions, babygirl? Oh no, no, no. Yer wanted to cum, I'm gonna do yer a favour and let yer cum. Over and over again. Until I decide you've had enough, got it?”

You were torn between wanting to buck into his hands and wanting to get away as the feelings running through you were blissfully pleasurable and maddeningly agonising at the same time. Your heart was racing and you felt like all your muscles were burning and cramping as he forced you through your second orgasm, not stopping until you were well on the way to your third. When he dragged his fingers out of you and pulled the knife away, laying it between your breasts instead, you breathed out in relief.

You heard the rustle of clothes before the bed dipped. Negan ran his hands up your legs as he knelt between your spread limbs, drawing soothing circles on the insides of your thighs with his thumbs.

“Yer didn't actually think the night was over, did ya?” Negan taunted with a menacing chuckle. “Oh no, babygirl, I ain't done with yer just yet. Nope. Not by a long shot. We are just getting started.”

The stinging pressure of his thumb on the fine cut he'd made sent a wave of heat through you as he scooted closer. Your pussy was still throbbing from your multiple orgasms when his hand guided his cockhead to rub teasingly up and down your slit.

“Yer want my big dick, darlin’? Huh?”

Though he'd already put you through your paces, you still wanted, no, _needed_ to feel him inside you. “Yes, Sir.”

“Beg for it like a good girl. Yer wanna be my good girl, don't ya?”

“Please, Negan! Sir! I need your cock, Sir, please give me your cock!”

“Since yer asked so nicely,” he laughed as he drove into you with so much force his hips audibly slapped against your damp skin as he bottomed out.

You screamed.

He was so thick and long and it hurt so good. You spasmed around his length, arching your neck and moaning. Although you were as wet for him as you'd ever been, your walls still burned as his girth stretched you.

Negan didn't give you any time to adjust as he instantly drew back only to push back in, setting a fast rhythm you had no chance of meeting even if you'd been allowed to move. The lewd sounds echoing through the room and the scent of your own juices hanging in the air caused you to whimper as his hips continued to slam into yours.

With his gloved hand gripping your soft inner thigh, he felt the tremors shooting through you as you tried your best not to move. Negan huffed out a laugh at your efforts.

“Look. At. You,” he growled as he stilled completely all of a sudden, seated deep within you. “Yer sure are needy, babygirl, ain't ya? So desperate for my cock. Yer wanna cum again?”

“Yes, Sir,” you sobbed breathlessly.

Negan began to rock his hips, grinding into you with maddeningly shallow thrusts. “Alrighty,” he drawled and you didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking as he brought his gloved thumb to circle your clit, “just remember yer begged me for it.”

He resumed his brutal thrusts. Tears were running down your cheeks from the overstimulation. Digging your nails into the palms of your hand, you tried your best to squeeze your inner muscles around his length, wanting to make him cum as well, while the seam of his glove caught on your throbbing clit over and over again.

You wanted to touch him and wrap your legs around his waist to meet his thrusts so badly, but he didn't need to tell you that you'd be punished if you moved without his permission and while you'd usually be all too ready to test him, you had the distinct feeling that you wouldn't like what else he had in store for you in his current mood. Normally, you prided yourself on being just as good at reading people as Negan was, but today he was unpredictable which both unsettled and aroused you.

Pulling out completely and slamming back in to make you feel the stretch each time, he said, “Yer like that? Being split open again and again by my dick? Does it hurt good? It must since you're creamin’ all over my cock.”

That sinful voice of his coupled with his dirty talk was what did it. You screamed his name and dug your nails into your palms as the heat rushing through you seemed to set you on fire.

He didn't falter at all, just kept on fucking you, causing your orgasm to go on forever and plateau into a constant buzzing sensation. As the ringing in your ears slowly died down, you became aware of his mocking laughter; it sounded cruel.

“There you go. Yer such a mess. Maybe I should have mercy on yer now,” Negan drawled. “Yer wanna stop, sweetheart?”

Despite his words, his gloved hand kept rubbing tight, painful circles onto your most sensitive part while his other hand pressed down on your abdomen. His cock still bottomed out with each snap of his hips, making his cockhead hit your cervix with so much force you felt bruised and sore already. The amount of friction was mind-blowingly intense, pain almost outweighing pleasure. You started to hyperventilate to the point where you couldn't even answer him.

“What’cha think? Hmmmm? I think yer got one more in you, babygirl,” he murmured, breathing hard now. “Cum for me.”

And you did. Your mind went fuzzy as you practically howled as you peaked once again, almost blacking out in the process. Unable to stay in position any longer, you finally wrapped your legs around Negan's narrow waist as your body arched off the bed. He was the only thing anchoring you, his cock inside you the only thing that seemed real as your world fell apart.

Negan removed his thumb from your throbbing nub and leant forward. He was still kneeling, but now his chest touched your belly. If you hadn't been so out of your mind, you would've noticed how his chest hair tickled your hypersensitive skin.

“Regret wantin’ to play yet?” he whispered intimately.

He was still rolling his hips, but he'd started to pant from putting you through your paces and the little groans escaping him were like a bodily caress. You'd always relished in being able to turn him on and today was no exception.

“Yer disobeyed again, princess,” he purred. “Weren't supposed to move, now where ya? While I love havin’ yer legs wrapped around me, I can't let that kinda disrespect slide. The rules are there for a reason, little Savior. Yer understand, don't ya?”

You barely registered what he was saying but the malice coating his velvety voice sent a shudder through you. He was gonna kill you. You were gonna die from receiving too much pleasure.

He picked up the knife that still lay in the valley of your breasts. You'd almost forgotten it was there. Trailing the tip teasingly up and down your sternum, he swivelled his hips while contemplating how to punish you. Negan starting tracing his name on your skin and your mouth went dry at the implication. Was he gonna carve his name into your skin? You didn't doubt that he was seriously considering doing just that as violence still seemed to lurk just beneath the surface. Opening your mouth, you were just about to tell him that he was taking this too far when he touched the sharp blade to your skin to cut a fine line between your breasts before putting the knife away completely.

Relief washed through you, interrupted by a hiss as he chased the blood with his tongue.

“My turn,” he said warningly.

Negan touched his forehead to the hollow of your throat as he picked up his pace. He was driving into you so hard, you couldn't even get enough air into your lungs to scream as he took his pleasure.

Apparently, playtime was over. This was for him, not you.

Little puffs of breaths hit your slick skin as he groaned against you. After a few endless minutes of pumping ferociously, his hips stuttered. You could feel him filling you, the warmth of his cum inside you making you shiver even as you went limp underneath him.

The tension finally eased out of his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to your throat before reaching up to loosen the belt around your wrists. After removing his scarf from your eyes, he shuffled to stretch his legs, nuzzling your neck as he settled down.

No further words were spoken. You fell asleep with his bulk weighing you down and his dick softening inside of you, too exhausted to do anything else.


End file.
